The Hunchback
The Hunchback is the second episode of Once Upon A Fugly. It focuses on the origin of Kyle's story as the Hunchback of the Great Cathedral in the Enchanted Forest. It is written by Kyle. Plot 'In the Enchanted Forest' All Kyle knew about himself, was that his mother left him out in the cold winter air to die outside a musty old tavern, before his master, Frollo saved him and kept him in the cathedral in a City. Kyle was born with a giant hump on his back and a large overbite in his mouth. Frollo; while he was good enough to let him stay in the Bell Tower, called Kyle a cruel name that meant Half-Formed. No Matter how much he begged his master to call him by his real name, Frollo called him Quasimodo, as a way to belittle him and told him horrible stories of the cruelties of men, telling him of true horrors and of how the world would learn to hate him because of his ugliness. Eventually; Kyle believed that he was less than human because of his appearance. "Quasimodo?" His master would call out every morning before he was given small scraps of food. Kyle was too distracted looking out the window at the people below. The inventor, who Kyle would eventually learn had a daughter named Belle, was arguing with an orphan boy who seemed to have stolen some coins from the inventor's home. "QUASIMODO!" Frollo screamed at Kyle. The hunchback snapped his head towards his master. "You were distracted by the filth and poor below. You would have been just like them. Had I not found you outside a filthy tavern where you poor, ugly gypsy mother left you, taking instead her beautiful child." "I apologize, master. But the festival is today, maybe I could help you." "The Festival? More like an orgy celebrating the wretched and the ugly and the unwanted of our blessed City. No boy, I forbid the notion that you should even step foot out of this Cathedral. Just as you to have no visitor. Officer Laalaa has been ordered to arrest and execute anyone who steps foot in the Cathedral Bell tower...Remember what I have taught you, Quasimodo." (Out There pt 1 ). Kyle refused to believe that the world could be that cruel. He wonders what he should do, when he hears a noise, almost like a crashing sound echo through the Cathedral. "Who's there?" "No one" a young male voice rang out. "Joe, what are you doing here?" "Hiding, my mums pissed at me. Frollo's a bit harsh on you isn't he?" "He means well..." "Why do you put up with him? He treats you like garbage and you just sit there and do nothing." "Because he's the only thing I've ever known..." "You know me." "That's different." "How? Kyle, mate: you deserve so much better than him. He treats you like garbage and then expects you to do whatever he tells you to." Joe insisted. " 'In New York' The Fuglies were confused as to where the hell they were. Nate and Tim were angry that they of all the flops in the Enchanted Forest had been singled out and transported there. Angelika and Matt were confused as to why they was there. Lily, just wanted to know who the hell Kyle was. Kyle on the other hand was ecstatic that he was out of the Cathedral, even if he was in a completely unknown world (When Will My Life Begin (Reprise)) Songs *Cast of the Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Trivia *This Episode was filmed after Once Upon A Song, but for unknown reasons, the writers and producers decided to place it before the episode. *Kyle/Quasimodo is the first character who's backstory is to be explored *The Fuglies are seperated in this episode briefly as the others explore this "New" World.